DIGIMON XROS: NUEVA GENERACION
by koto21
Summary: violet es una chica que durante 4 años ha sido molestada, ella ya no soporta mas esto asi que decide acabar con vida en si intento viaja a cierto mundo en el cual todo deseariamos estar, ella descubrira ciertas cosas de ese mundo y de su padre
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo_

"_Soñando pacíficamente… __Mientras tu perfil__… __Derramaba lágrimas sorpresivamente__…__Y estas bajaban por mis mejillas… De repente...mi corazón se agitaba__… __Dentro de este pecho...sigo escondiendo mi corazón"_

Esa canción siempre la he escuchado en toda mi vida, pero ah veces no me gustaba, mi madre me la canta para sentirme bien conmigo misma, pero no muchas veces funciona, cada día estoy más deprimida, papa no esta casi en la casa, viene para mis cumpleaños o otros eventos importantes, mis padres me cuenta de sus aventuras a mi edad, tengo unos 14 en este día ya mañana serán 15… si es que vivo

Esto en la torre más alta de mi ciudad, son como las 10 de la noche suficiente para preocupar a mi madre, no voy a bajar de aquí hasta que cumpla con mi objetivo, tirarme de la torre para ya no ser molestada por los demás, solo porque me gusta lo negro, el rock y odio maquillarme para ellos es como si fuera un bicho raro, una chica se llama Ámber, es la que más me molesta con eso, nadie puede entender que tengo distintos gusto a los demás, toda mi familia me ha dicho que sea como yo quiero ser, hasta mi hermano quien esta legos de aquí me lo ha dicho, pero ser acosada por cuatro años seguidos eso ya es suficiente, tengo algunas cortada pero mi chaleco negro llega a cubrí mayormente las cortada, no me las hago en la muñeca me las hago en el hombro, tengo la ropa para que me puedan detectar la mayoría de las personas, el chaleco negro delgado con borde morados y una capucha, un vestido tipo lolita negro con blanco, unas mallas negras y mis botas militares, mi cabello es rojo largo-ondulado y mis ojos son negros.

Ya había ido a la torre pero siempre volvía a casa, este día será la excepción, el viento siempre me hace sentir libre, pero no lo suficiente para tranquilizarme de la vida real, pocos suben aquí así que nadie notara que una chica "freak "como me llaman los chicos de mi escuela, se arroja desde lo más alto al duro y frio piso. Deje una nota con algunas lagrimas mías para mi familia, me levante decidida, todo se veía pequeño desde donde estaba, como hormigas, las luces hacia que el lugar fuera hermoso pero aun así no me haría lo suficiente para cambiar de opinión, para seguir aquí en este mundo.

-vamos- dije y estire mis manos –no hay marcha atrás-

Suspire y me arroje al vacio de las luces de la ciudad, el viento se sentía genial, volteé mi cuerpo para ver como las estrellas se alegaban poco a poco y el piso se acercaba mas, una luz verde parpadeo desde arriba, posiblemente un avión, cerré los ojos…

Algo si sabía, que todos llorarían, que yo ya no sería acosada y menos la que llorara, ahora le toca a los demás…

Algo anda mal en esta caída… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué no me he estrellado contra el piso?... ¿alguien me había salvado?...

Abrí mis ojos, vi que todo era verde, unos dígitos pasaban"0101010000011111110011…" y así seguían, creo que cada quien tiene diferentes manera de ver la luz, hablando de ello una luz se hiso más fuerte y volví a cerrar mis ojos…

Fin del pov

"¿estás listo para esto?

Crees que eres lo suficiente para salvarnos de un nuevo peligro… porque yo si…

Necesitamos a un nuevo comándate que nos lidere contra las fuerzas del mal. Estas dispuesto para conocer nuevos mundos, amigos y rivales, pero no son como tu esperas, no son como los que tenemos en la vida real, ellos son diferentes, pero aun así tiene ciertos factores que se asemejan a nosotros, la felicidad, tristeza, ira todo esos sentimiento que muchos de nosotros reprimimos, tal vez con sus ayuda tú puedas saber cómo expresarlos, así que nuevamente te lo pregunto

¿Estás listo para esto?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno

Conociendo a Kazemon y Renamon, chicas de buen corazón y voluntad

Una luz reflejaba a nuestra protagonista, su piel era blanca, con la misma ropa de donde se arrojo, ella estaba dormida en el césped de algún lugar, era cómoda como una almohada hecha de nubes, gracias al sol tenía la calidez de una cobija…

Una palo pico a nuestra amiga, ella se molesto algo y siguió durmiendo feliz, nuevamente ese palo la pico, ella entre abrió los ojos, alcanzo a ver a una chica, cabello morado largo, piel blanca pero con unas marcas moradas y algo tapaba sus ojos, era metálico y griseadlo

-¿crees que este viva?- pregunto ella a alguien

Entonces ella no estaba sola

-no lo sé- dijo otra voz, era femenina, algo seria –pícala otra vez-

-aaahh- se quejo la de cabello morado -¿Por qué yo?-

-porque fue tu gran idea-contesto

-bien- dijo la otra –pero a la siguiente tú los picas y yo me alego-

La chica de cabello mora pico en la nariz a nuestra amiga semi dormida en el césped, ella se levanto brusco y señalo a la chica de cabello morado

-¿que te pasa acaso no sabes cuando alguien esta dormido?- pregunto ella enojada

Nuestra recién despierta miro bien a la chica, tenía una diadema morada con unas las de mariposas grande que sobre salían de su cabello, ella tenía puesto unas botas grande moradas un toque verde cada uno, trai algo parecido a ropas intimas metálicas del cual salió una parte para sus hombros y para su cuello, de aballo salió algo para su abdomen, tenía unos guantes metálicos

-vístete- dijo la pica con enojo –así no se debe vestir una mujer-

-he- la chica de cabello morado se vio –pero si esto es normal entre los míos-

-pues para los míos no- dijo

-créeme nunca la convencerás- dijo la otra voz

La pica se volteo y miro, era un tipo mujer-bestia que tiene la aparecía de un zorro dorado, trai una bolsa verde, alta y delgada.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto ella

Ella miro a la chica de cabello morado, no había visto que de ella brotaban una alas de mariposa, ella miro asustada a las dos, era digimons como los que sus padres les contaba… eso quiere decir que no murió, miro a las nuevamente

-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto ella

-ah eso es fácil- dijo la cabello morado muy feliz –mi nombre es Kazemon-

-Renamon- se señalo la zorra

-¿mon?- pregunto ella, el mon era diminutivo de monstruo

-si- dijo Renamon -¿y el tuyo?-

-Violet- respondió tímidamente

-bien Violet- dijo Kazemon –es un hermoso nombre, pero ahora mi pregunta: ¿Qué hace un humano en el digimundo?-

-no lo sé- contesto Violet –eso me gustaría saber-

Violet conocía el digimundo ya que sus padres les contaba mucho del, una luz apareció en su mano derecha, las dos digimons vieron el brillo, Violet miro su mano y la elevo, algo se estaba formando, una especia de teléfono o algo así, el brillo se incremente y después desapareció dejando ver un cargador de función blanco con bordes negros y dorados, Kazemon se alegro y empezó a aletear

-oh ya veo- dijo ella –tu eres una comandante-

-¿Qué yo?- pregunto Violet –pero si ni siquiera tenía esto en mis manos antes-

-pero Kazemon tiene razón, un cargador de fusión no se le da a cualquier humano y uno menos como el tuyo- dijo Renamon algo feliz –además en estos tiempos lo necesitamos más que nada-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Violet con ganas de arrojar esa cosa de su mano legos

-porque cuando derrotaron hace tiempo a bagra, nadie pensó que podría haber un siniestro plan, que solo nos estaban ocultando ciertas partes del postre y solo nos dieron a probar la comida- dijo Kazemon

-gracias- dijo Violet sin entender nada de lo que había dicho

-tenemos que llevarte con el líder de la zona desierto- dijo Kazemon –el es sabio y fuimos enviadas por él a buscar a cierta persona-

-¿a mí?- pregunto Violet

-no tontita- dijo Kazemon –nos mando a buscar a…-

Renamon se acerco

-hablando de ello, tenemos que irnos para darle la información de este caso- dijo ella

-oh- dijo Kazemon -eso quiere decir adiós a esta bella zona y hola nuevamente a nuestro asador-

-lo siento pero le tenemos que informar…-ellas empezaron a hablar

Violet paso a paso se alegaba de ellas, tal vez estaba alucinando y no estaba en el digimundo, tal vez era un simple sueño y esto se le metió o lo mas probable para ella es que si murió y ahora así ve el cielo, ella dio media vuelta y ya estaba listaba para correr hasta que escucho algo que la ayudaría de salir de este lugar o mal sueño

-… a ver si entendí, nos quedan 3- dijo Kazemon –pero como, si yo conté 6-

-tarada- dijo Renamon –las pusiste en el agua como no ibas a ver 6, mira tenemos tres esferistrans* una para ti, otra para mí y la otra para la humana-

Violet volteo, esa cosas podrían llevarla a su hogar o a despertar de esto, las dos digimons miraron a la humana, Kazemon se quedo pensando en algo y Renamon también pensaba en algo, luego se miraron

-lista- dijo Renamon

-claro yo siempre- dijo Kazemon

Renamon miro a Violet

-estoy lista- dijo Violet con nerviosismo

Renamon abrió su bolsa y saco tres pequeñas esferas verdes con algunos colores diferentes en el centro, ella les dio una a cada chica, Kazemon la miro con algo de curiosidad

-vamos a viajar- dijo ella con nerviosismo -¿no puedo volar?-

-no- contesto Renamon –vera vio, para ir a un lugar con estas esferas, necesitas concentrarte en un lugar, ya que es tu primera vez haremos que la esfera piense en el lugar que queremos, solo te diré que tengas cuidado en donde pisas, vale-

-vale- dijo Violet

Las tres chicas se pusieron cercas, remano con una mano tenía su esfera y con la otra tenia la vio, Violet la sostenía también, Kazemon la tenía con las dos manos cercas de su pecho.

Las manos de Kazemon brillaron, ese brillo hiso que ella desapareciera de la vista de Violet, Renamon soltó la esfera de vio y ella también desapareció, Violet miro la esfera, esta brillo también, de un momento para otro la esfera verde fue convirtiéndose en una negra, Violet miro a su alrededor, todo el bello lugar con césped, sombras acogedoras y arboles, fueron cambiada por arena, un sol demasiado ardiente y unos triángulos que levitaban en el aire

Violet miro abajo, mala idea yo diría, ella estaba en el aire, su semblante fue cambiado, la gravedad ayudo a que ella callera, solo veía el suelo, eso quería, estrellarse en el suelo y no volver abrir los ojos, pero aquí, ¿si mueres en el digimundo, mueres en la vida real?

Ella sonrió por sentir el viento caliente del desierto en su cara, la caída cada vez se acercaba al suelo, sentir el viento por última vez, pero ella sintió unas manos que la agarraban de la cintura, ella abrió los ojos y miro a Kazemon sujetándola.

-Wow- dijo ella –por poco y te mueres-

Ella quería que la soltara, pero al parecer no pasaría porque habían llegado al piso sanas y salvas, Renamon miro algunas pirámides, ella comezón a caminar

-Kazemon- dijo ella –vuela hasta la puerta y diles que hay una humana-

-vale- dijo Kazemon

Ella se fue dejando un montón de polvo lo cual cubrió a Violet, Violet se movió para quitarse el polvo, Renamon comenzó a caminar

-vamos, dentro de unas horas el sol será más fuerte- dijo Renamon

-bien- dijo Violet

Horas, eso es lo que pudo contra, hora en el maldito infierno, Renamon no se había cansado pero Violet no tenia buena condición así que se imaginaran como iba, para suerte de ella iban debajo de unas pirámides que se juntaban y creaban sombra, Renamon se parao y miro el sol

-ya estamos cercas- dijo ella y miro a Violet –te diría que descansáramos pero debemos llegar rápido antes de que Kazemon diga que desaparecimos-

-bueno- dijo Violet en forma de reproche

Renamon empezó a caminar, Violet no pudo y se sentó en la arena caliente, miro el cielo y empezó a recordar a su familia, a su madre con sus padres muy felices cuando él iba, a veces le dejaba regalos, tal vez para recomenzar su ausencia en la vida de Violet

-como los extraño- dijo ella sin importa que alguien estuviera ahí -¿estarán preocupados por mi?-

Ella se quedo viendo el cielo buen rato, ella miro el suelo, Renamon estaba dormida legos de Violet, tal vez por falta de agua, ella se había imaginado a un conejo en dos patas, orejas muy pero muy grandes, tres pequeños cuernos, su piel era marrón y rosa, se veía preocupado.

-terriermon- dijo él con una voz muy dulce -¿Dónde estás?-

Ella miro a Renamon, estaba dormida pero muy profundamente, era eso o el desierto afecto la cabeza de vio, ese pequeño (o pequeña) estaba viendo a todos lados, cuando miro a Violet el (ella, este eso dos como cutemon confunde) se acerco a ella. Violet lo miro bien y su cara era muy tierna.

-señorita- dijo el –no ha visto terriermon-

¿Terriermon?, suena a ese tipo de perros chicos, vio se lo imagino como un perro, un conejo y un perro es tan lindo y gracioso

-no, lamento decirte que no- dijo Violet, el pequeño se desilusiono y agacho la cabeza, ella se sintió mal por decirle eso, pero era verdad, ella se acerco mas al pequeño –dime como es, así los dos podríamos encontrarlo-

-encontrarla, es niña- dijo el –por cierto soy lopmon –

-Violet- dijo ella feliz –bien dime como es tu amigo-

-pues es como yo. Solo que es blanco con verde y tiene solo un cuerno- dijo el

-bien, creo que eso bastara para encontrarlo- vio le acaricio la cabeza, era suave como una almohada

Renamon despertó de golpe, ella miro a los lados, se levanto

-hay que irnos- dijo ella nerviosa y miro a lopmon -¿Qué hace el aquí?-

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Violet, con lo cual confino que el desierto no la ha afectado

-si- dijo Renamon muy nerviosa y señalo al tierno conejo –cuando el esta cercas nada bueno pasa-

-¿por?- pregunto vio

Lopmon miro a Renamon con miedo, el se fue alegando poco a poco de Renamon para esconderse detrás de Violet

-tu- dijo él con voz débil

Violet miro confundida a los dos digimons

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto ella

-vámonos de aquí y déjalo- dijo Renamon

-¿pero porque?- volvió a preguntar Violet con tono enojado –no has contestado nada a mis preguntas así que me van a responder o no me muevo de aquí-

Una ráfaga apareció, Renamon se puso más nerviosa, ella se puso en una posición de ataque, lopmon salió de su escondite

-es el- dijo el –vino a salvarme-

Violet iba a preguntar de nuevo pero una explosión apareció detrás de ella, la mando a volar, lopmon la atrapo con sus orejas y la puso en el suelo, el cargador de fusión callo a lado de Violet, lo agarro y lo puso en su chaleco, Renamon se puso delante de vio.

-ten cuidado- dijo ella enojada –tenemos que concentrarnos-

Ella no digo nada, era mejor que ella se callara, lopmon se acerco a vio, ella junto sus piernas a su pecho

-señorita- dijo lopmon preocupado –lo siento si él es tan brusco, pero así es cuando uno de ellos- señalo a Renamon –se acerca a nosotros-

-vio, cuando te diga, sales corriendo lo más rápido posible- dijo Renamon –grita si puede para que Kazemon te escuche-

-bien- dijo Violet hacia los dos digimons

El humo de la explosión se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, ella vio una silueta casi humana, no podría identificar quien era o que era. Renamon volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque, lopmon sonrió

-ahora- dijo Renamon

Violet se levanto rápido y corrió, la sombra que la protegía del sol ya no estaba, el sol abrasador estaba encima de ella, tal vez con ese ritmo y su falta de condición física a los 15 minutos o 20 ya estaría deshidratada, corrió lego de ahí, lo único que veía era el pequeño conejo que la seguía, ya no vio a Renamon pelear estaba tan lejos como para poder decir quién era Renamon, lopmon se veía claramente ya que se acercaba con rapidez a pesar de tener patitas pequeñas, Violet miro enfrente, kilometro de desierto, eso vio, nada que la pudiera ayudar.

-señorita- grito lopmon ya cansado –espéreme-

Violet seguido corriendo sin importar nada, que tal si esa cosa iba detrás de ella, ¿que pasaría si llegase a alcanzarla?, ella miro atrás para ver a lopmon, el ya no corría con sus patas, con sus orejas se había apoyado para alcanzar, el se acerco a vio, el pequeño salto y se aferro a la pierna de ella, ella vio que estaba por una colina de arena, abajo había una especie de arenas movedizas

-yupi- dijo lopmon –tengo una nueva amiga-

Ella no se pudo equilibrar, cayó a ese abismo, hiso un movimiento rápido y con sus brazos agarro a lopmon quien no entendía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pudo sentir la arena movediza, era como lodo pero esta estaba caliente.

-señorita calmase- dijo lopmon –van a venir a salvarnos-

-no lopmon- dijo ella, ella estaba más hundida que lopmon –nadie vendrá-

Ella agarro algo de fuerza y aventó a lopmon legos de las arenas, este se levanto para ver como las arenas se tragaban a vio. Ella dedico una sonrisa, posiblemente su ultima sonrisa, el pequeño lopmon tenía unas lagrimas. Mientras que vio cerró los ojos esperando lo que mas quería…

La muerte de ella misma…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2

Los guerreros de la luz, aparición de la maldad parte 1

El pequeño lopmon corría hacia donde su amigo estaba peleando con Renamon, el pequeño iba muy preocupado y triste por ver lo que Violet había hecho por él, el corría y cuando se tropezaba se levantaba rápido.

-¡LUKE!- grito el pequeño -¡LUKE!-

Lopmon había llegado a donde luke estaba, remano estaba herida, había un reapmon de la misma estatura que Renamon o un poco más alto, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado el cual también tapaba sus ojos por un motivo especial, tenía una capucha blanca, unos pantalones negros muy grandes de los cuales eran sujetados por un cinturón improvisado, una camisa de tirantes negros. El estaba jadeando, no tenía ningún rasguño.

-eres aun muy débil- dijo él a Renamon.

-no entiendo de donde me conoces- dijo ella.

Lopmon se acerco al reapmon muy cansado, el hiso que sus orejas lo ayudara para tocar el hombro de su amigo.

-vámonos- dijo reapmon –ya acabamos aquí-

-no- dijo lopmon rápidamente –necesitamos ayudar a una chica-

-que te he dicho-dijo el –no es bueno ayudar aquellos que no conoces-

-per tu dijiste si le debíamos algo teníamos que pagárselo rápido- dijo lopmon

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto

-ella y yo caímos a unas arenas movedizas, ella me arrojo a un lado para que no me hundiera- dijo lopmon.

Renamon levanto la mira con una sonrisa de orgullo, lopmon la miro pero volvió su mira hacia a reapmon.

-por favor- dijo él, en su cara aparecieron unas lagrimas –dime que snf... haría… snf terriermon-

Con eso el reapmon suspiro rendido.

-bien- dijo reapmon y miro a donde estaba Renamon, ella se había ido –vamos-

Renamon iba rápido, llego adonde Violet se hundió, ella también se arrojo a las arenas, al pasar las arenas había un pasadizo, ella miro a los lados, ninguna señal de ella, entonces sus amigos ya la habían llevado hasta la sede, ella sonrió.

-para ser un humana es valiente- dijo ella y empezó a caminar

El brazo de Renamon dolía mucho, ella tubo hacer que con su otro brazo se aferra a su pecho, a pesar de haber perdido tenía una sonrisa ya que Violet resulto ser todo lo contario a lo que ella había pensado, era algo bueno…

Reapmon y lopmon se acercaron a la arena movediza, reapmon se sentó y lopmon empezó a explicar:

-…entonces me aferre a su pierna diciendo que ya tenía una nueva amiga, luego ella y yo caímos a las arenas, ella me agarro y me arrojo legos de las arenas mientras que esta la consumía- dijo lopmon.

-entonces ¿que quieres que haga?- pregunto reapmon con su tono semi sarcástico.

-quiero que entres en las arenas a ver si la puede salvar- contesto el pequeñín.

-pero sabes que si entramos a esas arenas alguien nos matara- dijo reapmon.

-vamos- dijo lopmon quien se acerco al borde de las arenas –o voy solo-

Reapmon se levanto, el empezó a caminar hacia el otro sentido, lopmon se le quedo viendo triste.

-no te creo capaz- dijo reapmon dándole la espalda –era muy asustadizo y chillón para entrar tu solo-

-soy valiente- dijo lopmon.

-no- dijo él y empezó a caminar.

Lopmon miro las arenas, apretó sus pequeños puños, el salto (aunque innecesariamente).

-globo lop- dijo él, estiro sus orejas y empezó a deslizarse suavemente en la arena, el se hundía rápido con ese movimiento, lopmon tenía miedo, pero quería estar con Violet ya que ella le hiso una promesa, encontrar a su amiga terriermon.

Lopmon al final se hundió en la arenas, reapmon volteo para ver a su amigo, el cruzo sus brazos.

-no que no- dijo él.

Reapmon salto para el corazón de las arenas, el se hundió mas que su amigo, callo de pie en un pasillo de piedra, su amigo vio el pasillo en la cual iba en dos direcciones.

-por aquí- señalo el lado izquierdo lopmon.

-bien- dijo reapmon.

Reapmon se sentía nervioso, cada vez que se acercaban el intentaba parar pero alguno motivo lo hacía seguir adelante, lopmon la veía ocasionalmente y veía su nerviosismo, reapmon y otro digimon ya había ido a ese lugar, pero algo paso para que él se alegara.

-luke ¿estas bien?- pregunto

-no… si- cambio su respuesta rápido

-si quieres otro día le seguimos- sugirió lopmon tristemente –o tal vez encontremos a alguien más capacitado para que nos ayude a encontrar a… snf... terriermon-

-no ya entramos en este lugar así que hay que seguir adelante- dijo reapmon…

Violet recorría cada pasillo del lugar, era hermoso, un blanco el cual brillaba mucho, digimons ángeles, bestias y demonios, todo parecía estar hecho de oro, por un momento ella había olvidado sus tendencia suicidas, pero al ver tan detalladamente, Violet había sentido que ya había estado ahí, era raro pero así lo sentía.

-vio- Kazemon se le acerco rápido –no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera-

-lo siento- dijo Violet –etto solo desperté y quise saber donde estaba, nada mas-

-oh bien- dijo ella –en fin tenemos que ir con el gran líder antes de que me regañe-

Ellas comenzaron a caminar, Violet escuchaba a Kazemon hablar y hablar, su boca no paraba para nada, ellas llegaron a un lugar muy bello con una estatua de un ángel o diosa digimon, ahí mismo estaba Renamon sin heridas, ella hiso una reverencia.

-gracias- dijo ella

Las dos chicas se acercaron a Renamon, Kazemon levanto la mano ante esa estatua, ella brillo un momento y desapareció.

-bien- dijo Kazemon y miro a Violet –levanta la mano-

-yo- ella se señalo

-si- dijo Renamon

Violet levanto la mano, la misma luz que rodé hace unos minutos a Kazemon también la había rodeado y desapareció rápido, las dos digimons se alegraron por lo que ocurrió.

-vaya tenemos una nueva- dijo una voz

Renamon y Kazemon hicieron una reverencia, vio volteo, vio a un hombre alado, tenía una armadura de metal, en uno de sus brazos una especie de pistola, su piel era gris oscuro, ojos rojos, la mayor parte de su cara cubierta con una máscara y detrás del había unas alas negras hermosas.

-levántense, aun no estoy acostumbrado a eso- dijo él.

Ellas se levantaron rápido y Kazemon se acerco a él.

-bien, por donde comenzamos, ah sí, lugares 5 de ellos donde se encuentra luke 0, códigos corona desaparecidos 4, zona shinobi, zona oscura, zona cielo y la zona pantano- dijo Kazemon muy rápido –numero de perdidas tres esferas, 4 bayas, parte de nuestra comida y dinero-

-algo mas- dijo el

-oh si ya que mencionas, encontramos a esta humana- Kazemon empujo a vio –cargado de fusión raro, ropa muy linda por cierto-

El sujeto puso la única mano sin arma en su cara, Kazemon capto la idea.

-ah era sarcasmo- dijo Kazemon –pues a la siguiente no me pidas información-

-pues, cierra tu boca- dijo el

Renamon se acerco.

-también sabemos que ha habido informes sobre ataques de muchos digimons oscuros, demonios y bestias, al parecer todos están en la misma organización, no sabemos mas bleezemon pero hay que precaví la zona oro por si las dudas-dijo Renamon

-entiendo- dijo el –informare a los demás de esto y haremos equipos para vigilar-

-yo les aviso- dijo Kazemon

Ella salió rápido del lugar, los tres tenía una gotita en su cabeza, Renamon miro a bleezemon.

-y como digo ella, nada de luke- dijo ella –lo siento-

-no hay problema- dijo bleezemon –solo tenemos que tener cierto cuidado por si esa organización lo atrapa, porque sería el fin del digimundo y el mundo humano-

Bleezemon le explico a Violet sobre su deber, el cargador de función, la actualidad del digimundo, luke y las distintas zonas sin olvidar los códigos corana, Violet miro el cargador de fusión el cual le había tocado, ahora era importante, al parecer tendría que salvarlos, tal vez olvida el mundo humano por un tiempo la hara recapacitar sobre su problema de matarse.

-entonces- dijo bleezemon -¿estas lista para esto?-

-s-si—dijo ella tartamudeando

-bien- dijo el no tan convencido y miro a cierto lugar –ya se hiso de noche, mañana puedes elegir quien te acompañara en este viaje, por ahora Renamon te enseñara el lugar donde descansaras-

-bien- dijo ella

Renamon y Violet salieron de ahí, Violet veía mucho el cargador, era familiar para ella en cierto modo, ¿pero en donde la había visto?, Violet empezó a recordar momentos en los cuales era muy pequeña, su padre la guiaba por este lugar… ¿pero cómo pudo olvidar esto? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo pudo venir antes aquí?

Ella seguían caminado, Violet veía como Kazemon le avisaba a unos cuantos, Kazemon se les acerco muy rápido con un cinta medidora, ella le tomo ciertas medidas a Violet muy rápido y se fue.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto ella

-Kazemon sabe hacer ropa y toma medidas en momentos muy raros- dijo Renamon

Ellas llegaron a unas puertas grande doradas con algo detalles hermosos, Renamon abrió la puerta, la habitación era hermosa, paredes blancas, adornos dorados, eso hacía sentir a Violet como una chica rica, la cama era la más hermosa, grande con sabanas de terciopelo y un mosquitero blanco, la luz de la luna pasaba por cierta parte hacia la cama lo cual lo hacía verse más bello.

-Wow- dijo Violet

-si, es tu cuarto- dijo Renamon y dejo que Violet entrara –te veo en la mañana-

-buenas noche- dijo Violet

Renamon cerró las puertas, Violet se maravillo por el cuarto que le dieron, hermoso, ella se acerco a la cama, desacomodo la cama y se acosto, se tapo con las cobijas y cerro sus ojos…

Al dia siguiete

Violet abrió sus ojos, seguia en el cuarto que le habían dado, hoy era un dia algo especial, ella tendría que elegir a ciertos digimons para su viaje, aquellos que la ayudarían a vencer el mal que rodea al mundo digimon, ¿acaso ella seria la única humana en estos momentos?, entonces si habia mas humanos, ¿Cuánto no habran avanzo? ¿Cuántos códigos corona no han obtenido?

-esto es muy difícil de asimilar- dijo ella para si misma

Ella temblo por un momento y miro el techo, una rara sensación que no habia sentido en muchos años, ella se fijo en los ricones del techo, estaban oscuros, no veía nada ( o a nadie) que estuviera ahí, ella se levanto, se puso sus botas y salió del cuarto. Ella camino por los pasillo muchos digimon con alas, ropas blancas con cierto brillo, también habia digimon oscuros, al parecer se llevaban bien todo en ese lugar.

Ella se fue al lugar donde conoció a bleezemon, ella miro esa estatua nuevamente, era hermosa, con razón la adoraban.

-no solo en el mundo humano al parecer- dijo violet

-ella era distinta- dijo una voz. Violet volteo y miro a bleezemon como se acercaba -ella dirias que posiblemente fue una angewomon, ella no lo fue por lo que tengo entendido, las angewomons son fáciles de persuadir para convertirlas en su modo caído. A ella siempre el mal la estaba convenciendo y nunca cedió, ella prefirió servir a luz a pesar de su atributo, era honesta, sabia cuando una injusticia se cometía y por lo que ves también era hermosa, al paso del tiempo dejo su cuerpo y se convirtió en un espiro, tanto las sombras y la luz. Ella es vista como una reina de la esperanza para ambos bandos-

-Wow- dijo Violet –tubo que pasar por muchos problemas por eso, no-

-tienes razón- bleezemon cambio la mira y miro a Violet –pero ella los soluciono haciendo grandes cosas-

Violet no comprendía mucho de lo que le dijo bleezemon, ella miro la estatua, era difícil comprender la historia de bleezemon, pero sentía cierta cercanía con ella.

Violet tambaleo algo y callo sentada en el piso, todo el lugar empezó a temblar por algún motivo, bleezemon se percato de ello y lo que dijo no le gusto nada a Violet:

-nos están atacando- el estiro sus alas –enviare por ti así que ten cuidado-

Bleezemon emprendió el vuelo y se fue de ahí, Violet aun seguía en el piso intentando pararse pero al parecer el piso la quería mucho. Cuando el terremoto paro ella se levanto, miro el lugar, esa habitación seguía igual, ningún rasguño.

-pero que acaba de pasar- dijo Violet

Ella escucho unos pasos tanto duros como blandos, ella miro la estatua y había un pequeño espacio entre ella y la pared, viole se escondió ahí y espero a que los intrusos o quienes fuera entraran, se escucho una puerta y con ello una voz:

-mm no hay nadie- dijo una voz algo grave – ¿estas seguro que sabes donde esta?-

-si- dijo otra voz la cual reconocía Violet, ella se asomo algo para ver. Efectivamente era lopmon acompañado de un digimon que Violet no reconocía –vamos luke hay que entrar-

-pero tú sabes porque no puedo entrar aquí- dijo la otra voz

Luke, era él, el reapmon con cierto don único, el era fuerte, tenia ciertos poderes que tal vez ningún digimon se lo hubiera imagina y menos en un reapmon. Bleezemon le había dicho a Violet que luke y otro digimon eran maltratados por otros, ellos se hartaron y atacaron lo cual provoco cierta muerte de unos digimons y otras cosa, al tener el miedo de enfrentarse a bleezemon y los demás decidieron huir legos de ellos (o eso creían).

Lopmon avanzo al igual que reapmon y cerró la puerta con un gran alivio.

-para nuestra suerte ellos no vendrá aquí- dijo –así que si yo fuera una humana donde me escondería-

-pues, sepa la bola- dijo lopmon rápido

Violet seguía viéndolos pero al ser humano tiene ciertos problemas, ella había estornudado lo cual provoco cierta mirada de los dos digimons a la estatua.

-dime que no va a cobrar vida- dijo reapmon

Lopmon corrió para ver que pasaba, el miro el espacio de sobra lo cual también pudo ver a Violet.

-señorita- dijo el feliz y con sus orejas saco a Violet de ahí, al ponerla legos del espacio este la abrazo muy fuerte –oh me preocupe mucho-

Violet cayó al piso y lopmon la seguía abrazando, ella intento quitarse al conejo de su cara pero con sus orejas también abrazándola sería muy difícil quitárselo, ella se rindió y se acostó en el piso, lopmon el dejo de abrazar.

-es hora de irnos- dijo él con una sonrisa

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Violet

-que tal legos de este lugar- contesto reapmon. Ella miro a luke-por si no sabes esto es una zona de guerra, cierta organización esta atacando a los guerreros para que le digan donde esta el código corona-

-no- dijo Violet levantándose y cargando a lopmon –tenemos que ayudarlos, no se puede quedar las cosas así, en especial para ti luke, no puede dejar que ellos mueran, ellos te ayudaron-

El miro a otro lado, ella tenía razón, pero luke nunca lo admitiría, ella vio eso, no le dijo nada, dejo en el suelo a lopmon y se fue corriendo del lugar, lopmon miro a su amigo y se fue detrás de Violet.

Ella siguió corriendo hasta encontrar la zona de guerra, había muchos digimon heridos, bleezemon nadie lo podría trocar, era ágil con las armas, ella vio a Kazemon y Renamon quienes no se quedaban atrás, Kazemon la vio pero también vio como un ataque se dirigía hacia unos pequeños digimons, Violet también lo vio y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Había un monto de evilmon's quienes atacaban con choque de pesadillas, por algún motivo ellos iban ganando, era como cucarachas, Violet se acerco a los digimons y los saco rápido de ahí, Kazemon se puso a un lado de Violet para ayudarla, Renamon no tardo en acercarse para ayudar, sacaron a los pequeños digimon y les dieron órdenes que se fuera a donde se postraba la estatua de la reina de luz.

-ahora que- dijo Kazemon

-no lo- dijo Renamon

Violet miro como unos evilmon's se acercaban a ellas, todos lanzaron el mismo ataque hacia ellos. Ellas estaban petrificadas por el momento.

"dilo" dijo una voz "digi xros"

Violet miro el cargador de fusión, miro a Kazemon y Renamon, no podara dejarlas así, ella se levanto y levanto su cargador de fusión, una luz el rodeo, bleezemon la miraba, lopmon se puso a un lado de vio y ella se sentido feliz por ello:

-¡DIGI XROS!- grito Violet y de su cargador de fusión salió una luz dorada…

CONTINUARA…

**Adelanto:**

**Violet aun se pregunta porque le toco un digicargador de fusión… reapmon dirá mas de su relación con los guerreros de la luz… ¿Quién se irá con Violet en este viaje?... rivales y amigos aparecen… fusiones que nunca has leído o visto**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo**

**Digi fusión x1, aparición de la maldad parte 2**

"**sale lopmon caminando y pone una hoja en frente suyo"  
**

**-en esta hoja dice exactamente: DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, ATTE KOTO21 (YUKI-SAN)-**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Digi fusión x1, aparición del mal parte 2

Violet miro el cargador de fusión, miro a Kazemon y Renamon, no podría dejarlas así, ella se levanto y levanto su cargador de fusión, una luz el rodeo, bleezemon la miraba, lopmon se puso a un lado de vio y ella se sentido feliz por ello:

-¡DIGI XROS!- grito Violet y de su cargador de fusión salió una luz dorada

Esa luz hiso que el enemigo se cubriera, era tan intensa que ni la maldad en persona la soportaba, Violet miro a Kazemon y Renamon quienes asintieron con lo que Violet quería hacer, los cuerpos de ellas se transformaron en energía.

-Kazemon- dijo Violet y esta apareció demostrando algunas habilidades –Renamon- al igual que Kazemon demostraban sus habilidades –¡DIGI XROS!-

Ambas energías chocaron entre sí, la luz que habían formado las dos digimon se hacía más fuerte, los evilmon´s retrocedían, cuando la luz desapareció una forma se creo, era una mujer, tenía una armadura dorada en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, trai una falda pequeña amarrilla, un top amarrillo (pequeño), su cabello tenia luces doradas y moradas, sus ojos era morado y su boca esta tapada con una especia de mascara, sus alas era translucida lo cual lo hacía ver como espirituales

-Kazemon x1- dijo el nuevo ser

Violet miro sorprendía con lo que un cargador había hecho, en el cargador aparecieron cierto ataque que le pertenecían, Violet sonrió porque una le gusto mucho, tanto que hiso que pusiera una sonrisa.

-Kazemon x 1 tornado koyotetsu-dijo Violet

Kazemon x1 empezó a dar vueltas para crear un tornado este arrasaba con los enemigos y adentro del tornado les espera algo malo, en ello había unos diamantes mágicos parecido a los cristales de hielo muy afilados los cuales los atravesaban y estos desaparecían.

Luke miro la nueva creación del digi cargador, sentía como si quería formar parte de ello, ayudarlas, ¿pero cómo?, el no podría después de lo que había hecho, si muy apenas pudo entrar a ese lugar para ayudar a lopmon, lopmon sentía lo mismo que reapmon, el también quería forma parte de ello, pero muy débil (o eso cree) para algo así, el se aferro a la pierna de Violet ya cuando el tronado se disperso y dejo ver a Kazemon x1.

Varios enemigo que no fueron destruidos calleron al piso, Kazemon x1 decenio y se postro ante ellos, los enemigos estaban temblando, los alados empezaron a gritar de alegría ya que ellos habían ganado.

-ahora se les ordena irse de este santuario de la justicia en esto momentos- dijo k x1

Los enemigos salieron a todo lo que pudieron, k x1 se decido y volvieron las dos digimons a la normalidad

-eso fue genial- dijo Violet quien se acercaba a las dos.

-gracias- dijo Kazemon –pero también tuviste que ver mucho-

Las tres se dieron un abrazo, bueno los cuatro ya que lopmon aun seguía en la pierna de Violet, reapmon miro por donde ellas estaban, las miraba con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Bleezemon se le acerco y reapmon quiso correr pero sus piernas no lo obedecieron, se quedo quieto hasta que bleezemon lo vio cara a cara.

-luke, tenemos que hablar- dijo bleezemon

-no me vengas con sermones- dijo reapmon –se que hice y sé lo que merezco pero aun no lo quiero admitir delante de lopmon-

Bleezemon solo lo miraba, reapmon no decía nada, varios ángeles digimons se acercaron y rodearon a reapmon. El no hiso nada. Bleezemon lo veía con una gran tristeza.

-hay una forma de que se te sea perdonado a ti y tus cámaras de aquel crimen- dijo bleezemon y todos lo miraron –tienes que ayudarlas a vencer el mal que acecha el digimundo, así tú y tus compañero será perdonados, aceptas o no-

El miro a las chicas quienes ahora veían toda la bola, miro los ojos de lopmon, miro a Violet y su mirada termino en Kazemon, por algún motivo se sonrojo con la ultima, el movió rápido la mirada y miro a bleezemon a los ojos (son tres así que, Auch).

-bien- dijo reapmon –acepto-

-bien- bleezemon miro a Violet –por lo que veo ya tienes todo tu equipo-

-si- dijo Violet y esta cargo a lopmon en sus brazos

Bleezemon chiflo, de ahí se escucho unos aleteos, algo venia, reapmon miro el techo, su mirada era de felicidad ya que un patamon descendió, este se acerco a reapmon.

-viejo- dijo el pequeño muy feliz -¿Dónde has estado? Y mirete, ya me ganaste-

-larga historia- dijo reapmon feliz –además eso pasa cuando entrenas mucho-

Bleezemon se ha claro la garganta y patamon volteo hacia su jefe

-tu los acompañara- dijo bleezemon –ayúdalos en buscar los códigos corona ya que eso es importante y porque tú los detectas rápido-

-si señor- dijo patamon quien se puso en la cabeza de reapmon

Kazemon empezó a volar rápido hacia un lugar, reapmon y patamon se acercaron a Violet. Reapmon era más alto que Violet y que Renamon, así que las dos se sentía algo pequeñas a su lado, patamon vio a Violet con una cara tierna y cambio la cabeza de reapmon por la de Violet lo cual divertido a Violet a verlo volar.

-ahora somos un equipo bien raro- dijo reapmon -¿Qué te parece?-

-lo raro es genial- dijo Violet

De sus brazos lopmon salto a la cabeza de reapmon y lo abrazo con sus orejas

-ahora podremos buscar a terriermon- dijo el muy feliz

Todos miraban al nuevo equipo (aunque raro) con cierta felicidad la cual también decía _esperanza, _ya que ellos podrían contra cierta maldad que pronto conocerían Kazemon regreso como vino solo que trai una bolsa, ella se la dio a Violet, la bolsa era de tela y algunas hierbas como flores moradas.

-es ropa- dijo ella –si vamos a viajar hay que tener cierto estilo, además mírate, no podrás estar con un vestido en tales zonas, como la zona nieve-

-gracias- Violet sonrió nerviosa ya que s alguien cambia tu forma de vestir no tardara en cambiar tu peinado y tu cara.

Ella tembló, esa sensación otra vez, ella miro todo el lugar, nada, nadie más la veía de esa forma extraña o eso creía, los demás la vieron y también estuvieron mirado por donde ella miraba…

Arriba de los guerreros de la luz había dos personas, un chico de 15 y una niña de 8, el chico tenía el cabello café, unos ojos azules tan preciados como el zafiro, una playera negra con una camisa de mangas cortas azul, unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas negras, la niña tenía el cabello rubio, ojos morados y un vestido color lila, tenía unos encajes blancos, zapatillas del mismo color y un moño blanco en su cabello, la niña estaba encima de un sparrawmon, el chico estaba en el suelo pero a su lado esta mailbirdramon. Ellos estaban viendo a Violet desde monitormon, este era de color rojo.

-onii-san al parecer tenemos una nueva rival- dijo la niña –y esta no se ve débil como los otros-

El chico solo miraba a Violet, ciertamente el ya la conocía ya que el había jurado algo con ella y no lo ha cumplido, el miro cuando ella sonrió, sintió ira ya que no estaba cercas de ella, la pequeña niña miro al chico. Se veía tan ido que la niña agarro una piedra y se la arrojo, el no hiso nada más que mirarla.

-vamos- dijo ella –además ella no se acuerda de ti-

-lo sé- dijo el serio –vámonos nika-

-si- sonrió la niña

Un portal se abrió y ellos con sus digimons los atravesaron…

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que veían a la nueva, en un castillo légano donde la luz del sol desapareció por completo, esta la organización quienes quieren que el digimundo sea solo de ellos y de nadie más.

-es fea- dijo una voz femenina viendo a Violet –muy fea-

-vamos, eso no le des importancia- dijo otro quien estaba colgado del techo

-enserio- dijo otro quien estaba recargado en la pared –déjense de tonterías y vean lo que hiso, a lenguas se nota que es hija de taiki kudo-

-hay ya vas con eso- dijo la mujer –pero ella nunca nos derrotara, somos más fuertes que bagra-

-no la juzgues- dijo un voz diferente a las demás –ella tiene un enorme potencia y si no nos cuidamos podremos perder en un instante-

Y así continuaron hablando los integrantes de la organización…

Violet ya se había alistado, hasta se puso algo de ropa nueva que le había dado Kazemon, se puso un pantalón verde con una sudadera roja, el pantalón tenía cierta rupturas pero no importaba, ella se coloco la bolsa donde estaba la ropa en forma de mochila.

-creo que es hora de irnos- dijo ella

-sip- dijo Kazemon muy alegre

Todos veían a Kazemon con una gotita en su cabeza, menos reapmon quien tenía la mira perdida en ella. Todos los nuevos compañeros entraron al cargador de fusión, detrás de ella un porta se abrió.

-gracias-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

Ella miro a todo los digimons quienes la despedían con ciertas sonrisas, ella salto al portal y con esto se cerró para dejarla en una nueva zona…

Corte informativo:

Aparece Kazemon y reapmon en forma chibi

Ka: hola chicos vamos a dar la explicación de cierta esfera que apareció en el primer capitulo

Detrás de ellos apareció una imagen de unas pequeñas esferas verdes con otros colores, Kazemon se acerco y las señalo

Reap: estas esferas en el digimundo son conocidas como esferistrans. Estas esferas pueden enviarte a distintas zonas, esto los digimons las usan mucho ya que si pasamos por un portal como el que atravesó Violet, nuestro código desaparecería por toda la vida, solo muy poco puede pasarla.

Ka: así es. Bien es hora de irnos, no veremos en otro corte informativo

Reap: bay, bay

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

El portal se abrió en una zona, Violet cayó al suelo de esa zona, la bolsa le pego en la cabeza y ella se limito a decir algo, se sentó en el suelo y se quito a la bolsa de la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto ella al ver la zona

Todo el suelo era blanco, suave, cómodo y frio, los copos caían del cielo, en su mano esos copos desaparecían rápido dejando una secuencia de 1010101011110000101… era bello el lugar, Violet sintió cómoda con la nieve, ella se acostó y empezó hacer ángeles de nieve. Reía, ya que la nieve era la cosa favorita de ella. La única cosa que la hacia reír de verdad y hacerla sentía feliz nuevamente, era igual con la lluvia, pero para ella la nieve era mejor.

–Genial – dijo ella mientras hacía le ángel de nieve

Del cargador de función salió Renamon, lopmon, patamon y reapmon, ellos veían lo que hacia Violet, era algo raro para ellos. Lopmon se acostó al lado de Violet y empezó a hacer lo mismo que ella.

–Zona nieve – dijo Renamon – ¿Por qué esta zona esta en peligro?-

–creo que será porque ciertos digimons de aquí se han levantado encontrar de ellos – dijo reapmon

–Es que siento cierta aura familiar –dijo patamon quien se acercaba a reapmon y Renamon –el aura se siente cálida pero con algo más difícil de explicar-

– ¿Quién crees que sea? – pregunto reapmon

–Creo que era uno de los chicos C.A. – contesto patamon –posiblemente tito o niko-

–Espero que sea niko, su fuerza será mejor para esta pelea –dijo reapmon –pero si fuera tito, no sé, aun creo que no sabe usar sus cuchillas,

–Cierto –dijo patamon

– ¿Quiénes son ellos? O mejor aun ¿Por qué se ponen nombres humanos? –pregunto Renamon

–Luego explicamos – dijo patamon y luke al mismo tiempo

Ellos tres empezaron a pelar porque no explicaban las cosas a Renamon, Violet y lopmon aun seguían haciendo ángeles de nieve, lopmon empezó a divertirse ya que era algo nuevo que él hacía. Violet recordó un momento con su hermano, cuando ellos estaban haciendo ángeles de nieve. Se divertían tanto. Pero ahora, era difícil hablar con el…

–Violet- dijo lopmon, Violet la miro -¿ahora que?

Violet miro el cielo, caían los copos de nieve a su cara los cuales se desasían rápidamente, era cierto lo que pregunto lopmon, ¿ahora que harían en esta zona?, ¿Por qué el cargador de fusión los trajo hasta aquí?

–Necesitamos saber más de la zona – dijo lopmon –para ver que porque venimos aquí.

–Cierto – dijo Violet y se sentó en la nieve viendo a los lados, en el había una gran extensión de arboles -¿por dónde estará el pueblo más cercano?

–creo que reapmon sabe donde esta – dijo lopmon –el ha viajado por todo el digimundo. Él sabrá por dónde ir.

Lopmon se levanto y se acerco a reapmon, Renamon y patamon, los dos primeros estaban peleando por simples cosas. Patamon intentaba calmar las cosas pero no funcionaba. Lopmon se acerco a reapmon, el ya lo conocía, cuando empezar a pelear tanto verbal como física, reapmon usaba sus poderes contra sus contrincantes. Lopmon sabía una manera de tranquilizarlo, ya que al él no lo atacaría luke.

–Puñetazo lop –dijo lopmon. Con sus dos orejas se acercaron a la cara de reapmon para darle un golpe lo cual lo hiso reaccionar, luke miro enojado a lopmon. – ¿Qué? Si no te calmas nos congelaremos.

–Buen punto – dijo tranquilo reapmon, el miro el lugar –zona nieve, villas 50. Una vez por día sale el sol. 1000 digimons o mas, dos guarderías de digihuevos.

–Wow – dijo Renamon –si que sabes de esta zona.

–Demás –dijo el –es algo que tu no entenderías, zorrita.

–¡HEY! –grito Renamon

Lopmon volvió a usar su puñetazo para tranquilizarlos, lo cual funciono de maravilla, reapmon miro a los lados en el aire en búsqueda de Kazemon, era raro pare el no verla, ya que en estos últimos mese reapmon ha sido como su acosador de distancia.

– ¿y tu amiga de alas de mariposa? – pregunto evitando el nombre de ella para que no iniciaran las sospechas. Pero lopmon sonrió de tal forma que tal vez lo delataban ciertas cosas.

–tonto, a ella no le gusta el aire helado – contesto Renamon –es porque el aire congela sus alas al punto de que se quiebren en muchos pedazos. Lo cual le paso hace unos años cuando fuimos a una zona helada distinta a esta. Ella aleteo pero sus alas se empezó n a romper, tardo años en curarse.

Reapmon no sabía eso. Era un dato que se le paso de alto, tanto era que se le pasara los datos que lo hacían enojar. El empezó a caminar, lopmon lo siguió.

–Vamos –dijo el pequeño lopmon

Violet, Renamon y patamon los siguieron, patamon se harto de volar que se puso encima de la cabeza de Violet. Ella lo dejo. Renamon no le quitaba la vista a reapmon, era difícil para ella aceptar así de rápido a reapmon en su equipo. No era porque él fuera más veloz, fuerte y listo. Era por lo que había hecho. Ella sabía a quiénes el y sus amigos habían matado, en especial a...

–si seguimos por esta dirección llegaremos a la villa central, en ella hacen rica comida caliente, cobijas y un festival – dijo reapmon –también se que tienen un escudo protector en una fuente. Pensándola bien creo que ahí habrá un código corona o un artilugio espiritual.

–Seria interesante –dijo Renamon

– ¿Qué es eso de artilugio espiritual? – pregunto Violet

Reapmon la miro, ella agacho la cabeza. Otro factor de Violet era que cuando la volteaba a ver de esa manera ella se limitaba a verlo. Reapmon entiendo la macro facción de ella.

–uno, no te espante de mis miradas. Todas son las mismas.- empezó a decir reapmon –dos un artilugio o tesoro espiritual. Son aquellas que poseen poderes de nuestros ancestros digimons, en los cuales hace que un digimon evolucione, obtenga un poder monstruoso o la misma separación de alma y cuerpo. Normalmente estos artículos ya están destinados a ciertos digimons. Tengo entendido que aquellos que quiera esos artículos tiene que plantearse la siguiente pregunta: ¿en que zona estará? Porque nunca será en la zona que quieras, tal vez sea en la zona donde hallarlas tu muerte más rápido que los demás.

Reapmon freno de frente. Había soltado mucha información. Demasiada. Un reapmon sabe cosas. Pero no como lo que acaba de explicar reapmon. Todos lo estaban viendo como si fuera un bicho raro. El empezó a caminar, Violet miro a los demás digimons.

–ah, ¿Cuál es la tres? – pregunto Violet. Ella entendía cuando alguien soltaba mucha información más de lo que aparentaba

Reapmon la miro (cuya cosa nadie sabe cómo son sus miradas si tiene los ojos tapados). Sintió que Violet lo estaba ayudando para evitar preguntas sospechosas.

–La tres– dijo reapmon –literalmente son llamadas armaduras o tesoros, pero yo les dijo artilugios.

La hora llego rápido, las piernas de Violet estaban cansadas. Aun no llegaban (ni de cercas) al pueblo que reapmon decía, el se quedo callado todo el camino, Renamon se harto y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol. Patamon ahora estaba en la cabeza de reapmon, lopmon con sus orejas seguía a Renamon por los arboles.

"piernas humanas" pensó Violet "las odio"

Ella se quedo tan metida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que los digimons se habían alegado de ella, cuando se dio cuenta freno. Estaba en un claro congelado. Ella vio la extensión de los arboles cercanos al claro, era más enorme. Tan enorme era que hiso que ella recordara un momento así.

Ella era una niña, de unos 7 años. Estaba en un bosque nevado, estaba temblando por el miedo al perder de vista a su familia, ella no quería caminar porque tal vez se perdería así y más.

–Papa… mama… hermano–ella dijo a punto de romper en llanto.

De repente en todo ello apareció una luz, era un pequeña luciérnaga, ella miro a la luciérnaga, era hermosa esa pequeña luz, la luciérnaga empezó a volar legos y ella la siguió para terminar dando con sus padre, quienes la buscaban desesperadamente.

Pero, este no era el mundo real, era el digimundo.

–oh no– dijo Violet

Sentí un pequeño movimiento en sus bolsillos, ella metió su mano para dar con su cargador de función, en la pantalla se veía la silueta de Kazemon.

–llegamos a un lugar cálido–dijo ella

–No– dijo Violet –ni siquiera sé donde se metieron los demás.

Ella le explico a Kazemon lo que había pasado. Ella se sentó a las orillas de ese claro, Kazemon hablaba de más con ella, hablaba de todo (pero de todo). Hubo un tiempo en que ella se cayó, lo cual aliviaba a Violet.

_Hola… alguien…escucha…_

Violet se levantó rápido. Había escuchado una voz, ¿pero de donde?, miro a todos lados. Ella creyó que era su imaginación haciéndole una broma entonces ella se volvió a sentar.

_Por favor… necesito… ayuda…_

Violet miro en su lugar a todos lados nuevamente. Miro fijamente el claro. De la nada algo verde como electricidad había aparecido. Pero formaba una silueta pequeña. Violet se levanto, intento pasar por el claro, pero, ella no sabía patinar.

"al diablo con eso" pensó ella

Dio un paso al claro y casi se tropieza. Pero con eso agarro vuelo hasta llegar a esa cosa verde. Cayó de rodillas cercas de ahí. Tenía una silueta pequeña, en ella corría una secuencia de 0011110101… era algo que había visto ella antes.

–Hola–dijo ella

_Hola…quien eres_

Esa voz sonaba agotada.

-Violet ¿y tú?- pregunto

_Sorcerymon… je… lamento conocernos en estas condiciones…_

–Créeme–dijo ella –he conocido a personas en peores condiciones, ¿hay una forma en que te pueda ayudar?

_No lo creo… intente defender a los míos y ve… solo un cargador de fusión será el que me ayudaría…_

–lo tengo– dijo Violet y saco su cargador de fusión, Kazemon le explico más cosas sobre el –recarga…

La energía verde se fue director al cargador de fusión, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que él se cargara y a que sus amigos vinieran por ella. Salió gateando del claro. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí, una parte empezó a romperse, llegando así hasta ella. Ella cayó al agua.

Era fría. Demasiada. Vio que el cargador de fusión se había quedado en el hielo. Ella se hundía rápidamente. Sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo como se congelaba así evitando su movimiento. El aire que tenia se salió de su boca mientras ella cerraba los ojos… escucho como alguien se metía.

"acaso quiere morir" pensó ella…

La calidez se hiso presente en ese cuerpo. El se había metido a sacarla a pesar del frio del agua, no era un humano, era un digimon, su silueta grande, en la saco del agua y se llevado a un lugar cálido para que pudiera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

– ¿Dónde esa niña? –pregunto reapmon

Ellos había llegado al pueblo, Renamon lo vio con tanta ira que se lanzo a darle un golpe en la cara a reapmon, detrás de el iba Violet, en pocas palabras era responsabilidad de él. Reapmon cayó al suelo sin quejarse o algo por el estilo, lopmon y patamon se le acercaron a reapmon.

–¡TE VOY A MATAR!- grito Renamon quien levanto del cuello a reapmon –¡ ¿CÓMO JODIDOS PASO ESTO?!

–Sepa– dijo seriamente reapmon –patamon

–no me metas a mi–dijo el

Renamon empezó a agitarlo, el no hacía, serio se mantenía, lopmon y patamon se miraron. Renamon tiro a reapmon hacia un árbol congelado, el árbol se destrozo en mil pedazos, lopmon y patamon se abrazaron ya que en Renamon apareció una aura roja (cuya señal es enojo en un Renamon), ella empezó a caminar hacia reapmon. De la nada una bola de nieve le pego a ella, ella miro enojada y resulto ser un icemon, este tembló al ver la cara de ira de nuestra amiga.

– ¡que! – dijo con ira

–debe de calmase señorita– susurro el icemon –y hablar en un tono bajo.

Icemon miro hacia los lados, luego les hiso señas de que los siguiera. Icemon se movía sigilosamente por las calles de esa tranquila villa, no había ningún digimon caminando o haciendo algo, estaba vacío, era como un pueblo fantasma. Lopmon se puso en la cabeza de reapmon quien tenía una rama en el cabello. Icemon abrió una puerta de una casa, ellos pasaron primero y al final icemon. Al entrar en la casa vieron que estaba vacía. Icemon se inco al piso donde se descubrió una puerta, el la abrió y volvieron a cruzar, icemon cerró la puerta y los guio por un pasillo oscuro. Patamon se movía mucho, parecía que algo lo incomodaba.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Renamon al ver a patamon

–Es difícil de decir– contesto –ciento algo, oscuro, demasiado si se puede decir.

Icemon freno. El pego en una pared su puño tres veces, al la tercera vez unas puertas se abrieron, ellos pasaron nuevamente para ver una villa subterránea. Todos los digimon se movían con cierto temor al ver a nuestros amigos.

–Son buenos– dijo icemon para calmar las cosas

A pesar de haber dicho eso, los digimons aun sentían miedo. Icemon les hiso señas de que los siguiera, icemon los guio hasta una casita de madera con un logo raro. Icemon pidió que ellos pasaran. Icemon pasó.

–jefe, venga a ver– dijo icemon

–Disculpa icemon– dijo patamon – ¿pero que esta pasando en esta aldea?

Icemon miro a patamon algo sorprendido. Mientras tanto, en una cueva, donde lo único que calentaba era una fogata pequeña, nuestras Violet estaba ahí, ella abrió los ojos, aun sentía que se congelaba. Ella se abrazo a sí misma, se sentía fría, tanto fuera como dentro. Ella miro la pequeña fogata, las ramas no eran muy gruesas, pero resistirían como por una hora, suficiente tiempo como para recuperar algo de calor y movimiento de sus piernas, ella miro a los lados, a su izquierda estaba du cargador. Lo miro por unos momentos.

–Violet-san– dijo una voz, ella miro y era una silueta pequeña – ¿esta bien?

–si–contesto –Sorcerymon ¿eres tú?

–Así es– contesto el –gracias a usted estoy mejor, por cierto una compañera suya que esta en este cargador me dijo su nombre.

–Kazemon– dijo rápido Violet

–Si, ella, es linda– dijo el

"si" pensó "lo sé"

–Violet-san, podría sacarme– pidió el

–Claro– dijo ella, apenas agarro el cargador de fusión –Sorcerymon, recargar.

En eso una aura verde salió del cargador de fusión, Sorcerymon era más pequeño, tenía un traje azul con blanco, una capa con los mismo colores, un sombrero de brujo, cabello rubio, unos zapatos cafés, guantes cafés y un báculo en forma de un copo de nieve. Su cara estaba cubierta pero un así se le notaba sus ojos azules. El se acerco a Violet y estiro su mano.

–Es un gusto en conocerla– dijo el

–igual el mio– ella estrecho su mano.

El miro a Violet y luego a la cueva. El empezó a caminar para ver la cueva, el piso algo que no era parte de la cueva, cuando lo piso se escucho un quejido horrible, el corrió cercas de Violet.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kazemon desde el cargador de fusión

Sorcerymon puso el báculo enfrente del. El quejido cambio a un rugido con lo cual provoco que el pequeño digimon empezara a temblar, Violet solo veía, no podría moverse.

–Kazemon– dijo ella –no puedes salir, verdad.

–Así es– dijo ella –lo siento Violet.

Ella miro hacia donde Sorcerymon miraba, había una sombra grande, más grande. Violet intento moverse pero no pudo, la sombra se fue acercando, con la poca luz de la fogata se pudo ver a un korikakumon, el se veía enojado, cuando rugió Sorcerymon se puso a un lado de Violet.

– ¿tiene alguna idea? – pregunto el

–Gritar– dijo Violet

–De acuerdo– dijo el

Ambos gritaron tan fuerte que ese grito llego a los oído de lopmon, el se levanto. Ellos estaban con el jefe de la zona, un kumamon, el les estaba explicando algunas cosas de la zona.

– ¿Qué pasa lopmon? – pregunto patamon

–escuche el grito de vio– contesto –tenemos que ir a buscarla.

–irán en la noche– dijo el jefe –porque en la noche ellos se alegan por temor a que la bestia se los coma.

Todos miraron a kumamon.

–hay una legenda de que una bestia grande y fuerte que destruyo a la mayor parte de esta zona, se cree que él se come a los digimon y algunos humanos. También, es conocido por salir más de noche que de día– dijo el

–Pero si esperamos, puede encontrar a Violet– dijo Renamon quien se levanto y los miro –iremos por ella.

–Esperen– dijo kumamon –necesitaran un guía, icemon.

–Si– dijo icemon –con gusto iré.

Mientras tanto, Violet y Sorcerymon se abrazaban mientras gritaban, el digimon grande rugió y mostro unas hachas con lo que provoco que gritaran más fuerte, korikakumon soltó las hachas y se tapo los oídos.

–Cayesen– dijo el

Violet y Sorcerymon se callaron, pero aun seguía asustados. Korikakumon miro a los dos con algo de ira.

–Valla forma de dar gracias– dijo el

–ah, gracias– dijo Violet

Korikakumon se sentó lo cual provoco un leve temblor que levanto a Violet un momento y luego volvió al suelo, el se quedo viéndolos. Sorcerymon se sentó pero cercas de Violet. Ella estaba viendo al gran digimon y vio muchas heridas.

– ¿se puede saber que hace un korikakumon en estos lados? – pregunto Sorcerymon.

–me oculto– contesto.

– ¿de que? – pregunto Violet

Era raro que un digimon como él se ocultara y en especial por tales grandes hachas que tiene.

–De nightmare– contesto, el miro el fuego.

– ¿nightmare? – Pregunto Violet –puedes decirme que eso.

–Nightmare– dijo korikakumon -es la organización que ha estado provocando miedo en las distintas zonas y tierras, ellos son digimon malos que les gusta corrompí el corazón de los digimons. Ellos no quieren repetir el error que cometió bagra, así que metieron un ingrediente especial…

El miro enfrente

–humanos, con ellos de su lado y mas con cargadores de fusión pueden crear las perfecta combinaciones para imponer su dictadura, algunos de sus intrigantes fuero manipulados para entrar en esa organización, los lideres de esa organización tienen sobrenombres: kalios, helio, noriko, four y el más peligroso de todos, su nombre nadie lo conoce y aquellos que lo supieron han muerto…

–Y eso pasa–dijo kumamon aun viendo el fuego, reapmon y los demás se quedaron a escuchar, mientras que Renamon se había ido.

Reapmon convenció a los demás para escuchar de ese relato, reapmon se quito aquello que tapaba sus ojos, lopmon y patamon ya sabían porque ocultaba sus ojos, kumamon se sorprendió al verlos, eran azules, un azul cielo.

–Bueno– dijo el –es hora de ir por nuestra comándate.

–Yo diría que esperara a caer la noche– dijo kumamon –pero esa terca se fue y bueno.

–Deja tu– dijo reapmon –yo tengo que viajar con ella por un buen tiempo.

–Mis condolencias– rio kumamon.

En la cueva. Violet y Sorcerymon se miraron cuando korikakumon termino de explicarles de nightmare. Violet se sorprendió porque saber que hay más humanos en este mundo, pero ellos no tienen una actitud positiva.

–El sujeto que controla esta zona se llama helio– dijo Korikakumon –el ha provocado un enorme mal a esta zona con tal de tener el tesoro.

–Tesoro– dijo Violet

–Si– dijo Sorcerymon –ese tesoro no solo incluye un código corona, sino también algo que le llaman– se quedo pensando –va no me acuerdo, pero además de ello se pueden llevar un…

–no te sabes lo nombres, verdad– dijo korikakumon quien parecía algo divertido al ver la expresión de Sorcerymon

–claro que me los se– dijo el enojado y se sentó de una manera huevona tipo reapmon –solo que prefiero a que tú los digas.

El viento se metió a la cueva, en Violet eso era algo horrible, el poco fuego que estaba ahí se había ido como el viento. Korikakumon se levanto y agarro sus hachas, el empezó a caminar afuera de la cueva.

–Esperen aquí– dijo el –iré a investigar.

El se fue, de la nada una tormenta apareció, era horrible al ver como la nieve caía de una manera violenta, no se sabe cuando paso Violet viendo por donde se fue aquel gran digimon. Sorcerymon intento prender de nuevo la fogata, funciono pero era algo pequeño. El se acerco a Violet.

–iré por algo de comida– dijo el

–pero, hay una horrible tormenta de nieve– dijo ella

–Descuide– dijo en un tono alegre –digamos que puedo controlar cierto factor de la nieve para que no me afecte.

Antes de que Violet digiera algo el ya se había ido…

Korikamon iba por el bosque, el se aseguraba bien de las cosas, ya era noche así que era bueno para el ir a investigar. Korikamon freno, el miro por todos los lados y arrojo su hacha así un árbol donde una sombra salto y se puso enfrente del, era Renamon.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el

–Estoy buscando a una humana– evito la pregunta – ¿la has visto?

Korikakumon pensó que era una posible enviada de nightmare, con sus manos agarro el hacha y se la volvió a arrojar a Renamon. Ella lo evito y uso su ataque touhakken. Korikakumon respondía usando el ataque soplo de ventisca. Korikakumon paro de atacar y con ello también Renamon, el sintió otra presencia.

De la nieve apareció un chico de unos 15 años. Ojos fríos, cabello negro, piel blanca que hasta lo confundirías con un fantasma y vestía con ropa victoriana. El se puso triste.

–Ustedes, solo viene a destruir mi imperio helado– dijo él y saco un cargador de fusión azul oscuro –no se los permitiré… recargar…

En eso la luz del cargador de fusión de Violet empezó a brillar, ella lo agarro, ese brillo no lo había visto antes. Mientras tanto, en tan solo lo que leíste el anterior párrafo, Korikakumon y Renamon fueron noqueados. Ellos estaban siendo arrastrados en la nieve por un digimon. Encima de un árbol estaba un chico al que habíamos conocido antes, viendo como ese digimon y ese humano se llevaban arrastrando a los dos digimons. El se quedo viendo por donde había pisado Korikakumon, cuando ellos se alegaron el salto del árbol y emprendió su camino siguiendo esas huellas antes de que la tormenta las borrara.


End file.
